The present exemplary embodiments pertain to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, pertain to semiconductor devices having oxides of different thicknesses and reduced gate to source/drain capacitance.
In current complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) field effect transistor (FET) designs, thick oxide FETs may be used for input devices, output devices, analog devices and memory devices. Thin oxide FETs may be used for logic devices. Often, both thick oxide FETs and thin oxide FETs may be on the same semiconductor device.
Various integration schemes have been proposed for forming thick oxide FETs and thin oxide FETs on the same semiconductor device.